Drunken Night In
by Kate Lotus
Summary: I had an idea one night. What if I got drunk, and wrote about two of my characters also being drunk? This is the end result.
Consider the following – Tifa is a Taurus, I am a Taurus; Tifa runs a bar, I am currently drunk. So what's better than writing Cloud and Tifa smut at this very moment? Nothing, I tell you. Nothing. Or at least starting, anyway because who knows how far I'll go before I fall asleep or decide I need to take a shower. I hope you guys enjoy!

Tifa giggled as she stumbled up the stairs, grasping one of Cloud's arms in hers. Tifa was not a giggler, no, not really. But when Barrett and the crew busted through her doors, demanding that they have an impromptu "family reunion" hours earlier, who was she to say no? She'd closed the bar early and started serving drinks and preparing a large meal with the help of Shera. It'd been months since Sephiroth was defeated and the world was saved by Cloud (again), and in the lull of very day life, a little excitement should never be turned away. By the time Cloud got home, Tifa had already made enough drinks for everyone to be in some state of inebriation. Cloud smirked and decided that he wasn't going to be bested by the others and quickly reached a similar state.

It was close to 3am before everyone finally left. The couple decided that cleaning up would best be left for the morning. They weren't drunk anymore, but they were still feeling the buzz from the alcohol they had consumed. Once they reached their bedroom, Tifa dragged him with her and they collapsed on their bed, curling up with one another as Tifa giggled once again. Not that anyone other than the couple would know, but there were times where Tifa could be incredibly greedy when it came to Cloud. This was one of those times. Her hands found his face, and brought it up to hers, immediately sighing into the kiss. His hands wove into her hair, bringing her possessively towards him. She unabashedly let out a small noise of pleasure, and Cloud gripped her tighter. Seriously, was this all it took for them to get so riled up? Luckily, the kids were out on a school field trip.

It never took long for her to feel heat coil in her tummy, especially when Cloud was propped lazily on top of her with his knee between her legs. While the two had been together for a while now, when it came to doing the deed, they were both too shy. Of course they were immensely attracted to one another, but the whole idea of _the thing_ made the two blush furiously and be content with falling asleep with only certain amounts of clothing removed.

Tifa decided that tonight would be different.

"Cloud…" She gasped out, breaking their kiss and looking him in the eye with an expression that made him weak at the knees. She ran her hand through his spikes before kissing him again, and said, "I want you."

Despite the alcohol, Cloud was still somewhat nervous. "I'm right here." He murmured against her collarbone, kissing his way up her neck and to her jaw, sending shivers up his lover's spine. She moaned at him, pushing and rubbing herself against his knee, gasping at the contact.

"I want _you._ " She tried again, almost growling at him as she looked at him fiercely. Buzzed or not, Tifa Lockhart got what she wanted.

But of course, that would not stop Cloud from being a little shit.

As shy as he may be, he was getting enjoyment out of Tifa's blatant want for him. He decided to play it up a notch more. He went back to placing slow, sensual kisses on her neck, which made her squirm and whimper in pleasure; before biting down and earning a gasp from the woman underneath him, he said, "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Tifa."

Tifa vowed that one day, she would get Cloud back for this. One day.

Tifa, who hardly ever blushed, flared up. She began to speak, but stuttered. When Cloud looked down at her in amusement, she steeled her resolve. "I want you to make love to me." She said, not meeting his eyes. Cloud's face became just as red as hers as he strained against the pants he was wearing, groaning slightly as he made contact with the fabric of his undergarments.

Of course he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. He'd wanted her for a long time. But since he had some liquid courage in his system, he was going to make it last. Especially since it was his first time. He caressed his lips all the way up to hers and unzipped the leather vest she wore over her tank top, allowing her to sit up and shrug out of it, appreciating the sultry grin she gave him as she did so. Enjoying the surge of fearlessness that accompanied the look, he slid his hands up from her waist, making contact with the bra she was wearing. She gasped.

Tifa smirked inwardly when she felt Cloud fumble for the clasp on her bra, because one, her crop top had yet to come off, and for two, it had became evident that this was his first time. Of course, it was her first time as well. But in the years, she had at least been kissed before Cloud plucked up the courage. Tifa gently guided his hand, gently arching her back upward in order to give Cloud more room for movement – and also to press her chest onto his – and murmured guidance so he was able to remove the troublesome article of clothing himself.

At this point, he realized that her crop top indeed needed to come off. She obligingly leaned up once more as her crop top and bra were stripped from her and she was left in all her half naked glory before him. Testing, one hand tenderly cupped one of her breasts, and at her reaction, massaged the nipple between his fingers and found pleasure at the sounds of hers. While one hand focus his attention on one breast, his mouth focused attention at the other, flicking his tongue and sucking and biting. From her reaction, he knew she was eager to move on; but he thought it'd be a little more fun to play with her some more.

With her help – her shorts were honestly some of the most confusing clothing he'd ever experienced – he successfully removed her shorts. He smirked to himself – the evidence of her wanting of him was evident on the moisture on her panties. He moved downwards, kissing unabashedly her inner thighs, pushing them apart as they closed in on his kisses. Gaining more momentum as he went, he slid her panties off, throwing them to some corner of the room they occupied.

At this point, Tifa had had enough of being the only one exposed. She pulled the shirt from Cloud's chest and brought him up to her, kissing him fully as she explored the planes of his chest. She never got tired of looking at him. He was an extremely attractive individual, and she was eager to have him as hers. She began fumbling at his pants – where she could plainly see his want for her – when he pushed her hands away. She whined somewhat in complaint, but she knew he must have had something in store for her.

And that he did. He once again smirked inwardly. He would never expect that someone would become this wet with excitement because of him. He returned to his previous point of torture, kissing her inner thighs as she squirmed with excitement. He placed a hand on her stomach to still her as he kissed closer and closer to her core. At some point of time, he might've been shy and embarrassed about what he was about to do. But this was not that time.

He kissed her entrance – somewhat innocent considering what all could be – and she gasped, grasping at the sheets. He continued kissing her as his hand slid up her leg and one of his fingers entered her. That simple movement caused her to move against him in bliss, and he almost lost all desire to do anything but enter her fully when his name escaped her lips in a hiss. He held firm and entered another finger, once again using his hand to quell her bucking hips. He smirked against her skin as his tongue found that sensitive bundle of nerves and began teasing it.

Tifa vowed once again that she would get Cloud back for the teasing torture, but for now, she endured the rapt attention he gave her. Her breathing became pants. "Cl-cloud." She whimpered, her body reacting to Cloud's ministrations on its own. "Please."

At that, Cloud decided that he needed her right that moment. He slipped his boxers off easily and repositioned himself right above her. She was already wet and ready for him and so he looked her in the eyes as he lowered himself into her, the both of them moaning at the contact. It took all of his self-control not to lose it right there and then, but gods, there was nothing like the feel of her. He wondered why it'd taken them so long to do this.

They settled into a slow rhythm for a bit before Tifa's hand slid up his neck and pulled his ear closer to her mouth and said, "You can go as hard as you want to. I want you to." Once she released him and the two shared eye contact for a moment, his lips crashed onto hers and sped up the rhythm and intensity, being rewarded by little gasps and moans from the brunette below him. He eventually shifted so her legs were over his shoulders, allowing him to hit her most sensitive areas.

Cloud wasn't an idiot. He knew the basic concepts of the female anatomy. He knew how this could feel infinitely better for her. He began kissing her neck, making sure that there would be evidence of their love making in the morning. He intertwined his fingers with hers, which had previously been tangled in their bed sheets. He then moved their hands closer to her bundle of nerves before releasing her hand. She smirked as she began ministrations on herself, much to her pleasure and to the pleasure of the man on top of her. Instantly her back arched and a sound of bliss escaped her lips as she pressed herself more into him.

It took all he had not to finish right then and there.

His name escaped her lips in a breathy moan. "I'm…" She cut herself off with a moan. He didn't need to hear anymore than that. He knew. She was close to finishing, and so was he. He leaned his head on her collarbone and growled, "Me too, Tif." Sure enough, in the next moment he stopped moving inside of her so he could release the pressure that had been building up. She, in turn, had cried out in ecstasy.

A few moments passed as the two just breathed against one another. Cloud shifted, moving to lie beside the wonder beside him. She turned into him, listening to his rapid heartbeat that matched her own. Certainly their drunken state had diminished to a buzz, so thankfully, their heads were not spinning with the effects of bad decisions. It hadn't really sunk in for either one of them, that they had actually done the deed. No, what was important was that they shared an extreme, intimate moment with one another.

Tifa smiled to herself, knowing that there would be more to come. And one of these days, she was going to torture Cloud in the same ways as he tortured her. She looked forward to that day.


End file.
